Thrint
Thrint is a Warrior from Pareia Tribe Appearance Thrint has long black hair and has his eyes in a perpetual squint. He wears flowing light coloured garments. Personality He adopts a rather lively and quirky personality when he's awake. However, he is asleep most of the time and has to be carried by his friends (usually Shubeon), much to their chagrin, in a body bag. He is though, extremely powerful and fought on par with Yulian Provoke until he gave up because he was tired. Background Thrint has been brought to Pareia tribe by Igpais (Thought to be the only berserker*; greatly renowned for his strength said to fight gods). Story Warrior Ceremony Thrint first appears while he was waiting for the Warrior Ceremony to start, in the climax of the conflict between the Abuso and Pareia tribes, when Pere, Yulian and Slav were about to take action. By rolling four dices he interrupts the tense atmosphere. He is shown reading a book. He asks the Young Glow to pick up a number from one to six, while ignoring Yulian's request to identify himself. Yulian asks Thrint again who he is and Thrint confirms being a warrior of Pareia, since he called Yulian by his title as Young Glow. After saying Yulian is dumb Thrint continues (annoyingly) inquiring him for a number, until Haisha realises who Thrint is and shouts the number four. Thrint empathizes he didn't ask him but the Young Glow, so Haisha tells Yulian to just pick a number. Yulian also says four and Thrint agrees with his choice. Thrint moves extremely fast towards the Abuso tribesman (Doil) who offended Pareia's Glow and attacks him then goes back to his original place. No one saw what happened but Yulian, and some only managed to detect Thrint moved. Doil coughs blood, worrying his fellow tribesmen and Thrint says that the guilty must pay the price. He suddenly feels sleepy and hugs Shubeon, asking to be protected, then he falls asleep. The conflict is solved while Thrint is sleeping. Lakrimoso decides, with Yulian's approval, to give punishment to Pareia tribe as a whole. Haisha tells the rest of the group he thinks Thrint is Igpais' disciple. Thrint wakes up and is shown being glad to be with his tribesmen. Yulian asks whose family Thrint is from and he answers he doesn't know which family he belongs to, since his father never told him. Haisha then asks Thrint who is his father without getting a concrete answer ("Father is father"). Thrint suggests the group to read books so they can become as smart as him. The Warrior Ceremony begins and Thrint falls asleep. His tribesmen decide to bury him to keep him safe, placing an illusion over the buried body so it doesn't catch any unwanted attention. Thrint is unburied after they tribesmen completed their goal for the first trial. He wakes up to threaten the person who was leading others to follow and attack Trekol. After the trial ends he falls asleep again. Thrint and the rest of Pareia's warriors go to see the Warrior's contract before the start of the second trial. Thrint sleeps several days through that trial until he wakes up to spar against Yulian. Thrint moves at high speed and arrives next to Yulian, who manages to see him and uses his Great Sword to block Thrint's path. Thrint retreats and uses one of his trowing weapons, which is easily dodged by Yulian. Although this weapon wasn't aimed at Yulian and stabs an outsider, an empire soldier. They get surrounded by the empire soldiers and their leader because Pareia's tribesmen had food, but they are easily disposed of by Yulian. The second trial ends and the third starts within three days. Thrint goes to bed extremely fast, but the trial starts right away. He is placed in a bag, which is carried by Shubeon. He wakes up while he and his tribesmen are surrounded by "Black fog" , and he informs the rest that the fog should only be in Valhalla and if they are to breath that fog ten times, they'll die. Yulian asks Thrint to carry Trekol while he takes care of the fog. Once they are out Thrint falls asleep again. They resume the third trial and Shubeon continues to carry Thrint in the bag until they arrive to their destination. During the first part of the fourth trial Thrint is still being carried by Shubeon. He wakes up during the second part because someone attacked the bag he was sleeping in. Everyone that was battling nearby focus their attention on him. He throws several weapons and we see how two people drop dead. Then he rushes towards another enemy and slays him. Haisha hopes for Thrint to last a while longer, but he falls asleep on the spot. The trial ends shortly after Thrint falls asleep and is placed on a bed by Shubeon. His tribesmen then give Thrint to 'Lark'i while he is asleep, making him forfeit the 5th trial. Later he wakes up inside an empty room, still inside the bag, complaining that someone injured him, swearing he'd make them pay. Falls asleep while wondering where his companions are. He is rescued from the empty room by Trekol and Pere, and they wake him up since Shubeon wasn't around to carry him. The three of them cross a door and find what seems to be a special dimension created by a spell, where they can't tell sky and ground apart. They meet Noya who tells them to back from where they came and to stay there until someone else looks for them. Red Storm After the Warrior Ceremony is over they all return to the Tribe and Yulian creates Red Storm. While they were discussing Red Storm first steps, Thrint wakes up. After Shubeon tests Yulian's strength and gets defeated, Thrint fights against Yulian. Thrint creates 4 "illusions" of himself and surrounds Yulian. After he defeats the first illlusion Thrint creates more. Yulian realises that even if he is fighting against afterimages, the attacks they make are real. Yulian uses heavenly aura and crushes all the illusions, discovering the real one. Yulian is about to begin his attack but Thrint falls, feeling sleepy he concedes, saying he won't fight Yulian again. Red Storm training begins,Thrint usually sleeps next to Yulian while the new members are training. While red storm was doing a team competition, Thrint approaches Yulian and tells him that it looks fun. Yulian tells Thrint he could join if he had subordinate warriors, to which Thrint replies that his skills aren't something that could be shared, and even if they could be, his subordinates would all fall asleep like he does. Thrint reveals that his head and his whole body aches after performing his abilities, and that's the reason why he sleeps too much. Thrint also says his father taught him that if he can't kill he would get killed, that's the reason why he still uses those skills even if he has to deal with the pain afterwards. He also says that there's no reason to fight if you know you can't win. Yulian asks why Thrint fought against him that time when he gave up, to which Thrint replies he only knows how to kill when he fights, but he's not confident in mock battles. Yulian inquires about the duration of his ability and Thrint replies he doesn't know how long he can sustain that state, since he always stopped because it hurt. Yulian decides Thrint needs to strengthen his body to endure his technique. And so Thrint begins his hellish training of trying to stay awake the more he can. Red Storm goes to the Field of Beasts to train. Once inside Shubeon starts carrying Thrint in a bag again whenever he is asleep. Once Yulian is back from the seal in the depths of the Field of Beasts, Thrint says he was able to withdraw a day without sleeping, but says something feels off. Thrint sleeps while Yulian takes Red Storm near the Seal location, where they will face powerful beasts. Then Yulian invites Thrint to get rid of the people who are trying to destroy the seal, and Thrint decides to go along. Thrint wakes up once they are above ground and complains to Yulian about being used and always being thrown into a bag. Yulian responds saying he is always sleeping while others are training. Thrint tells Yulian he is feeling light, and feeling light isn't feeling good. Yulian ponders how to help Thrint, he is powerful but his state won't help in the upcoming situations. Thrint falls asleep. In a given time of the night, Yulian is training Thrint, asking him to go slower. Yulian thinks that if Thrint saves energy by being slower, he will be able to endure much more. Thrint finds this rather difficult, because he thinks that if he lowers the afterimages to less than three, he will be too weak. Thrint's father said that the more afterimages he had, the stronger he will be. Yulian tries to make him realise that despite being stronger, he won't last enough in a battle. Thrint has his doubts, and Yulian tells him that if he needs to, he could move faster, but not if it wasn't necessary. Thrint begins to train according to what Yulian previously told him. Thrint and Yulian hear a sound. Thrint says he knows the sound, that his father fought "it" for a long time while he was hidden. That's the reason why he only remembers the voice. Thrint gets aggressive and Yulian asks him what he thinks of doing. Thrint answers he'll fight and ask his father's whereabouts. Yulian grabs Thrint and jumps to a tree brunch, observing how Lanoia and his underlings approach the seal and start their incantations. Thrint gets impatient. They wait a little while more and Yulian gives the signal to start attacking. They both rush towards Lanoia, showing a great coordination when attacking him. Yulian and Thrint get trapped in a muddy-like area, but Yulian breaks it and tells Thrint to escape. Thrint is already ussing three afterimages. After exchanging some blows with Lanoia, he gets trapped in the "Evelop" spell casted by the latter. Yulian starts attacking Lanoia again, making Thrint able to escape Lanoia's spell. Thrint and Yulian begin again their coordinated attack. Lanoia gets his companions backup, Thrint begins to fall asleep. He gets annoyed by the spell casters incantations and starts attacking wildly, while informing Yulian he is feeling sleepy. Yulian goes to his side and supports him, letting him rest. While fighting Yulian gets careless and lets Lanoia approach Thrint. Thrint wakes up becaue of Yulian's shouts and attacks Lanoia, managing to grab his hand. Thrint was intending to cut his hand off but he falls asleep. Lanoia takes Thrint as hostage, managing to make Yulian throw his weapon after making a cut on Thrint's neck. Despite having Thrint as a hostage, Yulian doesn't let Lanoia tie him up. Yulian attacks Lanoia while he still has Thrint, but mysterious hat dude appears and interferes. Yulian starts attacking the newcomer until he manages to get Thrint back. Note: Section is under writing revision mainly. Power and Abilities Thrint mainly relies on his speed to fight. Young Glow discovered that Thrint could burn up his stamina all at once by moving at such high speeds that he left multiple after images. By moving slower Thrint is able to pace himself and fight for longer periods of time but at a lower power level. Thrint also appears to be capable of creating threads of energy from his hands. These energy threads are extendible, razor sharp, and capable of delivering piercing or slashing damage to opponents, as well as objects: Download_(5).png|Thrint's Threads 01 Download_(3).png|Thrint's Threads 02 Download_(4).png|Thrint's Threads 03 Download_(7).png|Thrint's Threads 04 Download_(8).png|Thrint's Threads 05 His threads extend very quickly, offering targets fractions of a second to react. These threads vary in thickness and their ultimate range remains unknown: Download_(9).png|Thrint's Threads 06 Download_(10).png|Thrint's Threads 07 According to an opponent, Thrint possesses immense strength. He was able to immobilize him simply by grabbing his arm. The opponent was unable to break free using all his strength, while Thrint barely noticed his attempts. It's possible this ability may be a facet of his power to release massive amounts of stamina instantaneously. While grasping his opponent, Thrint was apparently about to use his hand to chop off his opponent's. However, exactly how remains unknown, since he lost consciousness at that moment, due to his vast expenditure of stamina. This could be related to his energy thread ability. Note: This section is under construction and revision. Gallery Trivia Note: This section is under construction and revision. Site Navigation Category:Red Storm Category:Pareia Tribe Category:Male Characters Category:Human